boxmanclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Boxman139 Wiki
Welcome, Fellow Subscribers and Newcomers Alike! Hey, dudes and welcome to the boxman139 Wiki! Essentially, this contains the full story of the YouTube channel boxman139. He is a YouTube Pooper who I guess takes pride in his work. Maybe. I don't know. However, this channel wasn't at all intended to be what it is used for today. It went many changes, including his YTP's. Who in the world is he? boxman139 is the channel of 15-year-old Nathan, a kid who is kind of unusual and very active. He puts some of that strangeness and energy to his YouTube Poops, which are like ones you may have seen before, but it still has its unique style and maybe even charm. He occasionally does gaming videos and livestreams that still aren't in the norm, but are maybe recognized as a break from the nonsensical world of YouTube Poop. His channel has actually gone through drastic changes more than just a new channel image, or channel banner. He actually didn't originally intend to do YTP's! He even hated them with a burning passion! Talk about an enigma. The in-depth history of his channel and how it evolved is going to be described below. So sit back and enjoy the life of BOXMAN139! (Fanfare). How it started Boxman139 started out as just a little video dumping ground for 11 year old Nathan in 2010. It mostly consisted of little stop-motion animations made with his parents camera and Windows Movie Maker. His first video to actually stay on his channel publicly was a video his younger sister made titled "larry boy and the bad apple" This was obviously modeled after the VeggieTales cartoon episode by the same name. However, much before this, there were actually multiple videos boxman139 uploaded, which were also much like larry boy and the bad apple but were stop-motion instead (He actually went through a phase of making stop-motion animations, one of which is still on his channel). However, these animations went private on his channel and eventually were removed due to him putting his actual full name in all of the videos. These videos were downloaded by boxman139, but they were eventually lost as the computer he stored them on got a virus and was wiped and re-loaded. After this, he had made more stop-motion videos that are still up. He even experimented with animation, however, he never took it on since it would be too much work for him and he didn't (and still doesn't) have good drawing skills. Encounters of the Poop Kind One day, Nathan and Claire saw a video titled YOU TUBE POOP: Steve kills joe for replacing him. This was new. Now, even though Nate thought that YTP was super dumb and not cool, he checked it out anyway. This began his love for YouTube Poop. The video was different than that of the SpaDinner crap that his brother watched. This used stutter loops and goofy stuff. Most importantly, Nate (and Claire)both laughed hysterically at it. He kept up watching and watching more poops, eventually finding the big guys, including DaThings1, cs188, SinnedTragedy98 and many others. He then found a lot of poop categories like Spingebill, Movies (i.e. The UNcredibles by EmperorLemon) and lots of others. Nate was a new man. The Start of His Career After watching many poops of all different kinds, Nate decided to make his own. He of course did not realize that the YTP's of 2006 had run their course and made terrible poops of mediocre quality. The reason he thought that using Windows Movie Maker as an editor and Hotel Mario and repeating as the butt of his jokes, was because he watched the wrong tutorial. This was one from the 2006 standards and frankly wasn't very good. His first poop has been removed from his main channel, but it can still be seen through his alternate account, HeilDeDeDe. As you can see from the video, it consists of lazy repeating effects and just horrible jokes that are virtually unbearable. He made many more of these atrocities, until he discovered MoBrosStudios and his wonderful YTP tutorial. Nate then got the hint that if you resort to lazy, unfunny 2006 tactics, you're not going to gain any popularity, and you won't be as satisfied with your work. Nate then found Sony Vegas and tried to utilize his new knowledge, but even then he still didn't create prideful work. A Turning Point At one point, Nate decided enough was enough and he would put more effort into his work. This was shown when he decided to make a YTP collab for the PBS series Arthur. When he announced it, he had a couple people who entered, but he mostly just used various Arthur poops spread throughout YouTube. On June 18th, 2013, about 12 days before the collab was released, he put up a YTP titled Arthur's Town Contains Some Murderous People. This was finally what was missing in his recipe for YTP: Effort. By applying this, he found many who said so much positive things about it and wanted him to do more. 12 days later, on June 30th, 2013, he released the collab which may have helped PatrickStuS, an enterer in the collab, gain some publicity, which he needed. Later, after this, he continued this style of poop, which brought his attention to an old poop he made, which went by the name Caillou Joins the Mafia He decided to re-make it since he could have done so much better with it, seeing as how it was made using Vegas Pro. The finished product was almost what it should have been back when the original was made. He then started more projects, one being another re-poop of a previous poop also made with Vegas, and a poop of the TV series, Dilbert. Hiatus Sometime in December, Nate had changed the password for his computer because one of his friends knew his password and was going on it without his permission. Unfortunately, he forgot to write down the new one and thus he could not get on. Like, no matter what he tried, it wouldn't work. So, he was forced to use Ubuntu. An operating system that doesn't support Sony Vegas (or any other equally powerful editors for that matter). He had used this for about a year. No poops, no quality videos. Just little short videos to let his subscribers know that he was still alive, but not well. Finally, a fateful day, December 31st, 2014 (New Year's Eve, 2014). Him and his friend were able to get back on Windows. All they had to do was click "Reset Your PC" in the Windows 8 single-user mode. This did delete all the files stored on the OS partition, but he had a backup, so it wasn't a big deal. Finally, after getting all the programs up and running, he is finally able to start back up his YTP career, and is currently resuming the YTP project using the Dilbert cartoon as a source. He may do another YTP collab, but there hasn't been any information, regarding said collab, released to the public yet. Changes in Channel Photo The channel photo for boxman139 has changed a couple times. Here's all of the channel photos he's had, in chronological order, along with a little about them. First one The first photo he had (other than the default one). As you can see, all he did was take a stock photo of a box, and put the text boxman139 on it using MS Paint. He did this because he wanted a channel photo. No other reason. Derpy Box (The second). The second photo was a little bit better than the last one. It had a cute little cat face on it, because boxman139 was in a phase where he loved cats, and things with cat faces. He also wanted an update on his old channel photo because he thought the old one was pretty Dated. The Current One. This one is very different from the last. boxman139 wanted another update on his channel photo, and he wanted a more professional channel photo. So, his friend, sharpdressedman53, BLATANT ADVERT, told him about PicMonkey, a free, professional image editor that you can use to create pro-looking channel photos, channel banners, and video thumbnails. so, boxman139 slapped together a new banner and photo and thus, the new look of his channel was born. Currently, he is working on a new un-subscribed trailer, and an intro to show at the beginning of every video. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse